


Don't Drop the Soap

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Nothing More to Say [2]
Category: 50/50 (2011), Warrior (2011)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble request by the lovely a-forger-and-a-point-man who requested shower sex and I got a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Drop the Soap

     “Aren't you ready yet?” Tommy asked with an amused huff.  
     Adam glared at him from where he was knelt down in front of his duffel bag. “I'm almost ready. I just have to make sure I have everything...” Adam trailed off as he mentally checked off the items in his head.  
     “I know you're excited about this documentary, but I'm just going in to spar with a few people and work up a sweat, I don't see why you need to record it.” Tommy muttered handing Adam the small flip recorder he had left on the table. Adam's relieved sigh told him it was what he had been looking for.  
     Adam muttered a thanks and shoved the recorder in the front pocket of the bag. “Why not though? I'm supposed to gather so many hours of video as well as do at least 10 interviews. Never know what you'll actually need in the end.” Adam stood and pulled the bag over his shoulder before adding. “And who says I can't have a few videos of my boyfriend beating the shit out of people?”  
     Tommy chuckled as he pushed Adam towards the door. They weren't late but if they left right then they'd still be cutting it close. Adam stumbled down Tommy's front step as he locked the door and Tommy shook his head as they walked across the street to the nearest bus stop.  
     Adam couldn't hide his excitement and Tommy had to stop his knee from bouncing more than once. Adam had just come back from Seattle where he had settled up his lease so he wouldn't lose his house and met with the people working on the, as of yet, unnamed documentary. He was in Pittsburgh for the next year and that really hadn't sunk in. He hadn't even completely unpacked in Tommy's place yet. Adam felt a flush rise on his face when he thought about the welcome Tommy had given him the evening before.  
     When the bus came they climb on, swiping their transit cards before taking a seat near the back door. Adam laced his fingers with Tommy's and watched the sun as it started to set in the clear sky. After a fairly short trip they got off at a stop about 5 blocks from Colt's gym. As they sat off walking Adam spotted a Walgreen’s and told Tommy to go on a head, that he'd meet up with him in a bit.

     Adam snickered to himself as he exited the store slipping the folded up plastic bag in his bag next to the two envelops he had hid in there. He took a sip of his coke before heading quickly down the street, slipping in the gym's door basically unnoticed. He met Tommy's eye across the gym when he took a seat on one of the benches set up around the ring and Tommy gave him a wink as he taped up his hands.  
     Adam grinned back before letting his attention be pulled away by Colt who came to sit next to him and introduce himself. Adam explained what he was there for and Colt seemed excited. After what felt like an hour Tommy and his opponent we're both finished warming up and had moved to different sides of the ring where they sized each other up.  
     “I don't think Tommy had ever fought against Jason before. He's fairly new to the gym but he comes with a good amount of buzz. This should be interesting.” Colt commented before standing and saying a few words to Tommy who nodded and looked back at his opponent.  
     Colt chuckled as he sat back down and the ref stepped into the ring. Adam swallowed as Tommy pulled his hoodie and shirt over his head, his chest and shoulders already coated with a sheen of sweat from his warm up. Adam cleared his throat and crossed his legs, playing it off as using his knee to balance the flip recorder as he filmed.  
     Tommy stretched his shoulders and Adam admired the flex of his well trained muscles before realizing he might want to film the other guy to. He angled his recorder and listened as Colt chatter on about how he wanted Tommy to wipe the floor with the new guy. Adam could see why Tommy counted him among his short list of friends; he seemed to think extremely highly of Tommy.  
     They chuckled as the ref brought both of the men to the center of the ring where he listed the rules and the two fighters touched gloves before returning to their corners. Colt fell silent next to Adam and he could feel the tension building. Tommy's eye clouded over as he shook out his arms, his face draining of emotion. Adam watched as Tommy's shoulders grew tense, like he was winding himself up to spring out as soon as the ref said 'go'. Adam had to adjust himself subtly as Tommy put in his mouth guard.  
     Seconds later the ref made the call and quickly stepped out of the way, which ended up being a smart move because Tommy came out of his corner like a raging bull. The other fighter was clearly unprepared when Tommy started raining blows against his head and shoulders and quickly backed away trying to get enough space to get his head back on straight.  
     Tommy apparently wanted this to last a little longer and gave the man a little space, but only for a moment. When the other fighter moved towards Tommy he quickly evaded him and grabbed him from behind throwing him to the mat with a thud that echoed through Adam’s body leaving him with no doubt that he was getting hard in his jeans.  
     Tommy was on the man, not letting him up from the mat, fists flying and sweat dripping off his hair. Moments later the ref pulled him away, when the other man didn't get up Adam realized that Tommy had knocked the other man out. When he met Tommy's eyes the intensity there made Adam catch his breath.  
     There were two more fights after that. Tommy destroyed both opponents; only one fight going past the second round, and that was because the guy was just a little quicker than Tommy.  
     The few people that had hung around for the last fight started congratulating Tommy as a couple of people assisted the other guy off the mat, giving him water and checking his pupils. It wasn't long before hands were shaken and everyone started leaving. Adam was surprised to see the still dazed fighter come shake Tommy's hand as well.  
     Adam felt glued to his seat as he watched people mill around Tommy who looked like he wanted very much to be away from them. He shook his head and reviewed some of the footage from his flip knowing that Tommy was a big boy and could take care of himself. When he finally felt comfortable that his erection had gone down enough that standing up wouldn't be awkward, he, Tommy, and Colt were the only ones left in the gym.  
     Adam gathered his bag and approached them Colt turned to him and smiled. “This is my boy, man! Like a freight train, there's no stopping him!” Colt cried slapping Tommy on the shoulder. Tommy's lips twisted into a grin and his eyes met Adam's as he took the tape on his wrist between his teeth and pulled. Adam shifted his bag to obscure any hint of how much that turned him on.  
     “Hey I got to jet, kid's got a thing going on at school tonight. Do you mind locking up for me?” Colt asked Tommy.  
     “Sure, do you want me to leave the keys somewhere?”  
     “Nah I have two sets. Just don't forget to turn the lights off when you leave. I'll get the keys from you tomorrow.” Tommy nodded and took the offered keys.  
     “Good to meet you Adam! We'll have to have lunch sometime so we can talk about this documentary more. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around!” Colt shook Adam's hand before heading quickly for the door.  
     “I'm gonna’ hit the shower.” Tommy muttered before leaning in and brushing his lips against Adam's in a chaste kiss. “Worked up a bit of a sweat.”  
     “OK I'm going to look through some of the stuff I filmed real quick.” Adam knew he was lying but Tommy didn't seem to notice. His plan was already falling in place in his head. Tommy nodded as he walked towards the back.  
     He gave Tommy a few moments head start before glancing around the gym and quickly following, he was half hard in his pants and they were alone anyways right? Might as well have some fun.  
     When he reached the slightly damp locker room door, he was met with the sound of water hitting tile. The surprisingly large and well kept shower area was dimly lite and his foots steps echoed as he walked over to the bench closest to the showers. He felt his lips pulling into a knowing smile as Tommy's shadow moved behind the curtain apparently unaware of his presence.  
     Adam continued to grin as sat his bag next to Tommy's and started toeing off his shoes. He quickly undressed and folded his clothes laying them next to his bag. He gave himself a few slow pulls to relieve the pressure before digging in his bag and palming the silicone based lube he had picked up earlier. He was going to save it for the shower back home later that night, but when an opportunity presents itself who was Adam to turn it down?  
     Adam shivered a little as the cold air in the room sank into his skin. He turned back to the showers and crept closer, he could smell the soap Tommy was using.  
     Adam pulled the shower curtain back and leers at Tommy as he jumped and turned around to face him. “Got room for one more?” Adam knew it sounded cheesy but the smile the spread across Tommy's face was worth the bad line.  
     “Always” Tommy chuckled and pulled Adam into the shower with him. He lead them under the spray and let the soap wash out of his hair before leaning in and slotting his lips with Adam's.  
     Adam sighed into the kiss letting Tommy explore his mouth as he was pulled closer, their wet flesh sliding together under the almost too hot spray. He couldn't help the smile that pressed into Tommy's lips when he felt the other man growing hard against his hip.  
     When the kiss broke Adam took Tommy's face in his hand and brushed his lips against the bridge of his nose, his eye lids, before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I found something interesting in the mail today.”  
     Tommy turned his head, nuzzling under Adam's ear. “What would that be?” He asked.  
     “Our test results.”  
     Tommy pulled back his brow furrowed for a moment before his eyes took on a devious glint. “And what did they say?” He asked sliding his hands over Adam's waist, moving to squeeze his ass.  
     “We're both clean.” Adam announced looking entirely too smug. “And I had got this for later tonight... but now seemed like a good time.” He added as he held the little bottle of lube between his fingers.  
     “I've created a monster.” Tommy teased taking the bottle from him.  
     “It was so fucking hot watching you earlier. I just couldn't wait.” Tommy growled before grabbing roughly at his hips, turning Adam and pushing his chest against the wall.  
     “You liked that huh?' Tommy asked giving Adam's bottom a teasing slap, the water making the sound all that much louder.  
     Adam nodded, tilting his hips so that he could rub himself against Tommy's growing erection. Tommy's stifled moan made Adam go from hard to aching in a matter of seconds.  
     Moments later Adam cried out as two slick fingers worked inside him. The stretch was a shock and Adam tried to move away but Tommy pinned him against the wall, the cold tile a shock to his skin.  
     “Still so tight. I guess I need to fuck you every night and plug you up to keep you open for me.” Tommy growled against the nap of his neck.  
Adam's hands struggled to find purchase against the tile wall his legs starting to shake as Tommy moved his fingers inside him, finding his prostate quickly and teased it mercilessly.  
     Tommy bit sharply at his shoulder before slipping his fingers free and turning Adam around and lifting him in the air. Adam cried out and reflexively wrapped his legs around his waist.  
     “I swear to god if you drop me... you won't wake up tomorrow.” Adam threatened clinging to Tommy's shoulders. Tommy swatted him on the behind again before loosening his grip enough for Adam to slip. Adam Yelped and clung to him even tighter.  
     “Relax, I'm not got to drop you.” Tommy teased.  
     Adam's protest was cut short when his back hit the tile wall and Tommy was pressing inside him. The moan that passed Adam's lips would later be the source of constant teasing but at the moment he didn't care. Tommy was bare inside him. The thought squeezed a thick bead of pre-cum out of him that was quickly washed away.  
     “Oh shit.” Tommy muttered against his cheek, his fingers spasming as they gripped his thighs. Adam tightened his legs around Tommy's waist drawing him in that much deeper and Tommy's brain reset and he started to thrust slowly.  
     Adam grunted through clenched teeth and reached up, gripping the top of the stall wall, using the leverage to get the force he wanted. Tommy took the hint and sped up his pace, moving to wrap his hand around Adam's straining length.  
     Adam knew he wasn't going to last, the heat of impending release was building up inside him, and judging by the low sounds Tommy was making he wasn't very far behind him.  
     Adam felt his legs begin to slip, but Tommy just shifted his hands, pulling Adam's legs over his shoulders, changing the angle and allowing him to hit his prostate with every thrust.  
     Adam held his breath, feeling himself coming closer and closer with each stroke of Tommy's fingers, his toes curled tightly as he clenched around Tommy. He came with a loud curse, his whole body jerking in Tommy's arms. When he finally finished he shivered violently in the aftershocks he leaned in and sucked in Tommy's bottom lip, not really able to kiss him properly.  
     Tommy gasped against his lips, his hips stuttering as he tumbled over the edge, spilling deep inside him. Adam imagined he could feel him filling him with each twitch inside him.  
     They stood like that for a moment, neither one of them willing to let the other go. Slowly, Tommy lowered Adam's legs, slipping out of him and putting him back on his feet.  
     Tommy smiled at him and wordlessly moved to soap up his hands, washing the evidence from Adam's body.  
     “We're going to do this again right?” Adam asked leaning back against Tommy's chest.  
     “Whenever you want to babe.” Tommy whispered against his ear.  
     Adam let Tommy bathe him and they quickly dried off and replaced their clothes. When they got ready to leave Adam nearly walked into the door.  
     “Did you lock this?” Adam asked looking back at Tommy who was adjusting his bang on his shoulder.  
     “I thought you did.”  
     Adam shook his head and looked back in the gym. The color drained from his face when he saw a note taped up on Colt's office door with Tommy's name on it.  
     When he flipped the folded paper up Adam heard Tommy's chuckle behind him.  
     ' _Way to go Tommy. I forgot my coat but I'm sure you didn't even notice. Glad to see you are human after all and not a robot. Remember to lock the door next time_.'  
     Adam elbowed Tommy in the ribs when he burst out laughing, but soon he found himself laughing to.


End file.
